


What I realized

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Casey and Irma, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Donnie loves april duh, F/M, First Kiss, Human irma, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Irma is not a spy, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Rare Pairing, Running Away, The Truth Hurts, irma meets the turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Irma and Casey have always been close, and Irma has always had feelings for the Hocky playing Vigilante but after one night when Irma is attacked by foot bots and calls on casey for help, the two grow closer.But After Irma learns some disturbing information about herself and her origin that involves the Kraang after meeting the Turtles, she may feel differently about Casey, April and even about her life after all how can you love someone else when you can't even love yourself..





	1. Jealousy and loneliness

“Seriously O’Neil You’re going with Jones alone? like on a date?” I said trying to sound incredulous to hide the fact that I was actually jealous. 

 

“A date?” April said raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes, a slightly disgusted look ghosting on to her face.

 

“You have to be joking Besides me and Casey...we’re not like that,We’re just friends. And that’s what all we’ll ever be.” She said matter of factly before checking her phone and smiling.

 

Part of me wanted to believe her, I mean she was my one and only female best friend and beside Casey, my only best friend in general and she knew this, so why would she lie to me?

 

“Hey Red. How’s it skating?” Casey said as he came up behind me, putting his arm on my shoulder as if I was a armrest. 

 

“Just waiting for the bell to ring then we can head out.” April said casually still not looking up from her phone, who ever she must have been someone pretty interesting as her eyes lit up every time her phone vibrated, notifying her of a message.

 

“Cool. So how about you Purps? How’s the weather down there?” Casey said looking down at me with his gap tooth crooked grin. I snerked and rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed when in reality I kinda liked it when he teased me like as if I was April instead of Awkward Irma.

 

“Air pollution is at an astronomical level with the air being contaminated with BO and bodyspray that seems to be coming from one source...You!” I said sarcastically before jabbing him in the armpit making him giggle and wrap his arms around his torso. 

 

“Hey now! I just got down with PE, besides don’t your nerd books say that sweat attracts the ladies?” Casey as he raised he ams and took a big whiff.

 

“And a variety of annoying insects including flies..not to mention the carbon dioxide released from sweat also attracts mosquitos and biting flies both of which can can carry the West Nile virus...Not very sexy.” I said rolling my eyes as Casey flexed his muscles and chuckled at me.

 

“So in other words you’re attracted to me?” He teased, smiling at me with a twinkle in his eye before ruffling my hair and walking over to April. I growled and shook my head, and tried to straighten it back out.

 

“Be nice Jones.” April warned as she finished up with her phone before shaking a finger a Casey who gave her a toothy grin and put a hand on her backpack just as the bell rang.

 

“Ready Red?” Casey said ignoring her annoyed sigh and eye roll, 

 

“Yeah let’s go Jones. See you later Irma, I’ll text you after the movies over and we can Skype later, okay?” 

 

“I guess so, sounds like it would work. You guys have fun for me, okay?” I said trying to hide the loneliness and envy.

 

“Hey maybe next Friday you can come with us there Purps.” Casey said separating from April to wrap an arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

 

I blushed and turned away, not wanting to show how much I enjoyed this.

 

“If I don’t uh have you know homework and studying…” I said struggling to sound casual, April raised an eyebrow and pulled out her phone.

 

“I hate to interrupt but we need to get going now if we’re going to get the good seats and fresh popcorn.” April said giggling quietly making Casey sigh and roll his eyes. April turned and started to quickly walk away.

 

“Yes mother!” He said sarcastically as he pulled away from me letting his hand linger for a few seconds longer than needed before smiling at me and running ahead to catch up with April.

 

“See ya later Purple Gator!” Casey shouted before disappearing from sight, people turned and looked at me giving me an odd look but i honestly didn’t really care and the ear to ear grin made that quite clear.

 


	2. Things that go bump...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irma gets let down and hurt...but also makes bad movie choices and learns about Donnie and calls casey over to her place...

“Dad?” I called out as I walked through the front door of the apartment my dad and I lived in.

The only response I got was the beep from the answering machine out in the living room, I sighed and closed the door behind me and let my bags fall to the ground as i hung my head in disappointment.

 

“Looks like I’m alone...Again.” I said dejectedly as I slipped off my shoes and gathered my bags back up and headed into the kitchen, plopping my school bags and lunch box on the table before heading into living room to see what was left on the answer machine.

 

“Hey Irks it’s dad, Looks like I’ll be staying late tonight at the Precinct. Dinners in the oven, Stuffed shells with oysters and there’s a salad in the fridge. I’m really sorry baby girl, I know I said we’d have dinner together tonight but this case I’m working...It’s nearly over and we need to catch this woman. I’ll spare you the details but I’ll try to be home before you head to school in the morning. I’m so sorry baby but remember I’m only a call away if you need me. Love ya Kid, always.”

 

I gave a small smile before deleting the message and then headed into the kitchen to put on some music and chop up some peppers to dip in my almond butter and to also start my homework.

 

An hour or two later my phone went off, it was a text from April 

 

**“Never again”**

 

I raised an eyebrow and hit her back with:

 

**“What happened?”**

 

**“You can keep Casey...”**

 

**“Okay...Did you fight? Details would be helpful O’Neil”**

 

It was 10 minutes later I got a reply from her,

 

**“I don’t have highest standards but is it so hard to not talk through a movie?”**

 

**“Dang talk about rude Sorry your date was ruined.”**

 

**“IT. WAS. NOT. A. DATE”**

A few seconds later before i even could think of a reply she apologized.

 

**“Sorry IrmsDidn’t mean to snap, just tired.You won’t be mad if we skip our skype session tonight will you? Sorry but I’ve had enough of humans for today”**

I sighed and felt my heart sink, I let out a sad sigh before replying to her.

 

**“No I won’t mad, I understand Idiots can be frustrating”**

 

God...I was a fucking liar. I wasn’t even mad, I was disappointed but it’s my own fault...I was awkward Irma, always the one left behind even in my father’s eyes.

 

**“You get me Love you much Irms and thanks”**

 

I gave a sad smile before typing my last message to her for the night.

 

**“No problem O’Neil Love you too ”**

 

I let out a ragged breath and set my phone down and went back to working on my homework.

 

It was dark out when I finished my homework 2 hours later, I wasn’t even hungry for real food anymore so I decided to catch a movie on netflix. I made some popcorn and grabbed some ginger tea and put some seltzer water in it to mimic Ginger ale.

 

I ended up watching the movie  _ The Strangers _ …

By the end of the movie, I had only  paused the movie 3 times to check the locks on the doors and windows….only 3 times.

 

After the movie I hustled to bathroom after checking the locks again to take a shower.

 

While in the shower I heard a noise.

 

_ Thump _

 

I froze for a second before trying to brush it off as it off as the wind….

 

Two minutes later I heard it again…

 

_ Thump _

_ Thump. _

 

“Next up on naked and afraid…” I muttered squinting at the bathroom door, I took a shaky breath and reached out and grabbed my phone and waterproof glasses case off the counter and pulled them into the shower with me.

 

“Dad?” I called out stupidly, and of course got no answer….

 

I sat down on the shower floor and plugged up the tub before switching from shower to bath, and slid on my glasses so I could text April.

 

**“Hey you here?”**

No reply…

About 3 mintues later I heard another sound.

 

_ Thlump. _

 

My eyes went wide then shrank drastically and My fingers went flying across my keyboard.

 

**“April, you don’t have to quiet knock, you know that my extra key is under the mat…”**

 

A few seconds later i got answer but it wasn’t from april.

 

**“Hey April’s not available. She’s sleeping and that means she’s not at your place...Is something wrong?”**

 

Attached to the text was a picture of a very clearly sleeping and drooling, April….

 

I raised an eyebrow, weird noises completely forgotten about. Now I had something much more interesting to investigate. I completely ignored the fact that by someone else answering her phone, April had lied to me...she didn’t have enough of people today just didn’t want to talk to me...

 

**“Who are you?”**

 

**“I’m uh Donnie...is there anything wrong?”**

 

“Donnie? Who was that? Could it be one of her secret friends or her…” My eyes widened as the possibilities invaded my mind and popped out on screen.

 

**“Just weird noises. So are you April’s boyfriend?”**

 

**“Have a nice night…”**

 

My jaw dropped and anger bubbled up inside me as I realized that I being blown off for the 3rd time tonight.

 

I growled and angrily threw my phone down into the water before I shut the water off and started shaving my legs

 

But i was distracted when I heard another Thump, this one was louder. THe sudden noise startled me, causing my to knick my leg.

 

I squeaked and grabbed my phone off the bottom of the tub and without thinking told Siri to call casey.

And Oden bless that kid, he picked up

 

“Hey Purps, what’s up? Need some late company?” 

 

_ THUD _

 

I squeaked and slid down the back of the tub and into the bubbles.

 

“Casey, there’s someone in my apartment. Hurry...Please” I whimpered watching the bubbles turn pink from the blood.

 

“I’ll be there in 10. Just hang tight there Purple.” 

 

“Please Just hurry! There’s a key under-” 

 

“Under the mat? I know.” Casey said confidently,

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know that Jones and I honestly don’t care. I’ll see you soon right?” I squeaked 

 

“Sure thing Purps, don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

 

“Thanks Jones.” I whispered Just before hanging up and unplugging the tub and turning on the shower to rinse the bubbles off and stepped out of shower.

 

I threw my black sleeping shorts, socks and purple tank top on before drying my glasses and started to try and deal with my leg which was still bleeding.

 

Unfortunately i slipped and my arm grazed my razor that was on the edge of the tub, blood poured from my arm, covering the clean bathroom floor and tub with blood.

 

I screamed and stared at the mess before and started to hyperventilate

 

As if things weren’t bad enough the door to the bathroom flew open.

 

“I heard you scream and-WOAH SHIT!” There stood casey, breathless and sweaty and with his hockey gear and a gap toothed smile.

 


	3. Meeting the Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irma meets the turtles offically andgets a shirtless casey

“Hey uh Jones….I kinda nicked myself shaving and-”

 

I was cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

 

“Well that’s not good. Come on Purps we gotta go!” Casey said grabbing my good arm and hauled me off the bathroom floor, My face collided with his padded chest.

 

Caesy flipped down his hockey mask and pushed me out the door just in time to block a blow from a..Ninja?

 

The masked Ninja was in all black and had a picture of a foot on his back.

 

“Are those-”

 

“Ninjas? Yeah..totally weird, am I right?” Casey said  shrugging casually as he blocked another blow from the assailant.

 

“Ninjas in New york? What is-?” 

 

“I’ll answer your questions later just go!” Casey said with urgency as he pushed my towards the front door.

 

“Hey Raph I got some Foot here at Purple’s place...Gonna need some-FUCK!” Casey grabbed me and somehow dodge rolled a pair of ninjas that were blocking the front door.

 

“She is NOT my girlfriend...yet! Look I just Back up man, Purp is bleeding and-” I screamed as I rolled away from Casey to avoid being nailed by a throwing star.

 

“5 minutes? I know turtles are slow but damn Raph! FIne you tortise, I’ll hold them off till you mozy your shell down here.” 

“What the hell is going on Jones?” I wailed as we rolled under the coffee table to avoid more throwing stars.

 

“Oh nothing just the normal Highly trained Assassin Ninjas in New york special…” He said casually pulling me into his chest just as a katana came slamming down where I had been.

 

I looked to see a skull painted hickey masked casey looking down at me, His chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

 

For a moment i was afraid, just kinda caught up in the moment.

 

“You know if we weren’t being attacked by highly trained ninjas, I’d totally kiss you.”

“But you’re wearing a mask..” I pointed out making Casey roll his eyes.

 

I looked over Casey’s shoulder and saw a ninja staring at us, head tilted. I squeaked and pointed, Casey sighed and punched the ninja in the face causing the attacker to stumble backwards.

 

“So you come here often?” He said casually as he kicked that a ninja trying to grab my leg.

 

“Here? Under the coffee table? Not often only during Crazy ninja fights…” I said sarcastically.

 

“Damn, because it’s kinda cozy under here, don’t you think?”

 

“Eh it’s kinda comfy...but also crowded.” Said a gruff voice from behind me.

 

I froze up then slowly rotated my head to see who it was.

 

Laying on his side was a large human sized, green eyed turtle with a red mask over it’s face. 

 

“So You must be Jones’s girlfriend? I’m Raph.” It said smirking at me before I let out a whimper and then the world went black.

  
  


When I came to I was in my bed and I could hear voices, wto of which I knew to be Casey and April, the others weren’t familiar.

 

“But why would the Foot be after Irma, Leo?” April said from behind me as she cradled me, running her fingers through my hair.

 

“I’m not sure April. Is her dad or mom a scientist?” answered a teenage male voice who I guessed to be Leo.

 

“No…” I groaned, opening my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

 

“He’s a cop, a captain I think...whyyyyyyyy-AHHHHH-” I said putting on my glasses and letting out a scream as I saw another human sized turtle with a blue mask and sheathed katanas standing before me.

 

April clapped a hand over my mouth and shushed me.

 

“Hey hey now, no need to scream, he’s a friend. That’s Leo, I know a little weird looking but trust me don’t let yourself judge by appearances.Now I’ll uncover your mouth if you-” 

 

“OW!” April cried out as I gently bit her, almost instantly another turtle popped it’s head around the corner, this on with welding goggles and a purple mask.

 

“What’s wrong?!” The turtle cried out as he worried aloud at the same time he was pulling up his glasses to reveal a pair of rust brown colored eyes.

 

“SHE BIT ME!” I sighed and rolled my eyes and sat up. The purple masking wearing turtle glared at me and strolled over to the end of my bed and held out his hand to April.

 

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” He said quietly, upon inspection it was noted that He had a rather large gap on his top row of teeth.

 

“It’s fine Donnie, really....Irma wouldn’t bite me hard to actually do any damage.” April said  as she crawled down to the bottom of the bed and allowed the turtle to inspect her hand.

 

“You know how I feel about people touching my face O’Neil.” I stated before taking a deep breath and looked around the room.

 

“Sorry I bit you...So that’s the Donnie that I was talking to earlier...” I said firmly as I crossed my arms after pushing my glasses up and giving Donnie a once over.

 

“I forgive you and yes this is my Boyfriend, Donnie,” April said making the turtle blush as his eyes lit up his gaze softened even more. 

 

“Sorry about earlier, He was nervous and wasn’t sure if he should reveal himself to you as my boyfriend. He was afraid that you’d get curious and try to get him to reveal his secret.” April said giving me a half hearted smile. 

 

“It’s...well understandable...so that’s why you got annoyed with the whole you and Casey on a date thing…” i said blushing feeling embarrassed for my  earlier actions. 

 

April chuckled and nodded as Donnie’s eyebrow ridges furrowed in annoyance at the mention of Casey and april and the word date in one sentence.

 

April rolled her eyes at the turtle’s grumpy mood change and tenderly put her hand  on the side of his face. Caressing his cheek with her thumb. 

 

The moment felt oddly intimate and personal making me uncomfortable and kind of awkward, so I pulled the covers backs and got up to stretch before I looked at the digital clock that sat on my bedside table and clearly I wasn’t the only as Leo sighed, shaking his and rolled his eyes before walking out of my bedroom, I looked back at the two who were lovingly gazing into others eyes. 

 

“So cliche..” I said gagging as I walked out of my own bedroom, and as I turned the corner i ran smack dab into Casey’s chest... _ bare chest… _

 

“Hey Purps, how you feeling?” He said leaning up against the wall with one arm over his head, abs stretching.

 

“Not nearly as traumatized as one should be after being in a Ninja attack and seeing 3 human sized Teenage mutant ninja turtles.”

 

“Pfft you’ll get used to that and cool, I’m glad you’re okay/” Casey said rolling his eyes before looking behind him, where the red mask turtle who I think was called Raph stood with arms crossed shaking his head.

 

“Get used to what? Ninja fights and seeing Teenage Mutant ninja turtles...I know that unusually strange phenomenon that happens in this city eventually becomes a daily occurrence but that...I don’t know about.” I said once again pushing glasses up and tried to focus on his face and not his chest.

 

“You know my sensei once said “WHat is normal to a spider is chaos to a spider.” which means-” Leo said from behind before I turned around and cut him off.

 

“I know what it means….But thanks anyway.”

 

Casey chuckled and shook his head,

 

“What’s so funny Jones?” I said inquisitively, crossing my arms and glaring at the handsome teen in front of me.

 

“You’re being getting all sassy with a ninja turtle after surviving a Foot Ninja Clan attack...You are totally dope Purps.”

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes before giving him a smirk,

 

“Is that a bad thing?”   
  


“Naw, it’s cool...in fact I’d be concerned if you weren’t well...you.” Casey said reaching out and pinching my cheek.

 

I swatted his hand away and went to step around him before he stopped me,

 

“Hey when is your dad supposed to be home?” I sighed and kept walking,

 

“Some time before i got to school....If he makes it home at all.” I whispered quietly as I headed out to the bathroom to find my cell phone so I could call my dad.

 

“What do you mean if he comes home?” Casey said joining me in the bathroom, which had been cleaned.

 

“He’s a cop...the police Captain to be exact.” I said checking my phone, trying to ignore the look on Casey’s face.

 

“I have to step outside real quick to call my dad, excuse me Jones.” I said curtly pushing past the tall lanky hockey player.

 

I decided to grab a water before heading outside but out in the Kitchen was Raph and a much smaller orange mask wearing turtle with freckles and baby blue eyes.

 

“How many of you turtles are there?” I said breathlessly as the smallest turtle wrapped me in a hug, his innocent baby blue eyes sparkling up at me.

 

“You’re alive!” He said jubilated, I a gave casey a pleading look before patting the turtle’s shell and gently pushing him away.

 

“Yeah I’m alive...who are you?” 

 

“This is little parasite is Mikey, he’s a hugger and an annoyance but you’ll get used to it.” Raph said grabbing the back of his baby brother’s shell and yanking it towards him.

 

“Oh okay...well nice meeting-” i was interrupted by my phone ringing…

 

I groaned and quickly hustled outside with casey following behind.

 

“Hey dad…” i said in best sleepy voice I could manage, hiding my dread.

 

“Hey I’ll home in an hour, did you dinner yet?”

 

“Not yet...Listen dad there’s something i need to tell you..” 

 

I took a deep breath before trying to make up the best explanation for the state of the house without revealing the turtle’s existence.

 

15 Minutes later I hung up and let out a sigh of relief before looking over at Casey, who seemed amused by the rather outlandish story i told my father.

 

“He believed me, now we got 45 minutes or less before my dad gets home. I’ll take care of everything else so all of you can go home.” I said craning my neck up to look at him.

 

“Me and Red will stay over to help.” Casey said casually grinning at me.

 

“You don’t need to besides It’s not much of a mess left and you should get some sleep.” I said shrugging casually.   
  


“Who says I don’t want to stay..” Casey said winking making me blush before  he went turning on his heel and heading inside…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Down the Rabbit hole..well sewage drain actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irma and casey head down into the sewer

The Next at school, I couldn’t find a sign of April or Casey until it was time for lunch when i checked my phone at my locker.

 

I had 2 messages, the first one was from April.

 

**“Morning Irms.Gotta talk to you at lunch. Meet me in the alley between Antonio’s Pizza and the chinese tattoo place⛮”**

 

**“Depends on why?”** I sent back adding a heart and a quick good morning before opening up the Second message.

 

The second was from Casey,

 

“ **Hey Purps meet me in the alley between Antonio’s and that chinese shop I got candy”**

 

**“That’s soo not shady...”**

I sent back grinning slightly at his perverse humor.

But I let out a groan when I checked the time and debated whether or not i should skip the rest of the day.

 

A ding from my phone notifying me of a text from April made that decision for me…

 

**“Need to talk about last night..”**

 

I sighed and gathered up my things before heading to the office and signing out for the day.

 

When I got to the alley where I was told to meet up with my two friends, I found It to be empty minus a cardboard sign that had “Free Candy” written on it and an arrowing pointing down to the sewer grate.

 

“This  _ so doesn’t _ have trap written all over it.” I said sarcastically as I cautiously moved to nearest wall and slid along it instead of walking into the middle.

 

“April?” I called out looking around for my best friend….No response.

 

“Casey?” I said a little louder and still got no response.

 

“Come on guys..seriously.” I said whispering, fingering the pepper spray that was attached to my keychain ring.

 

I jumped and squeaked when the Sewer grate moved, revealing a pair of bright brown chocolate eyes...Casey

“Psst...Hey there little girl want some candy?” A deep but clearly fake voice said, I sighed and rolled my eyes and shook my head.

 

“No thanks I’d rather have some information….like what do you want and why are oyu hiding in the sewer?” I said tapping my foot impatiently.

 

“Come down and found out.” Casey said winking before moving the sewer grate and snatching the “Free candy” SIgn.

 

“I’m not going down into a sewer!” I said exasperated, crossing my arms and glaring down at Casey.

 

“You will if you want that information..” He said smirking, I cringed and let out a groan of defeat.

 

“This is so against my better judgement..” I said allowing Casey to lead the way down…...

 


	5. A kiss in the sewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irma and casey have a talk...and share some feelings and saliva in a sewer....romantic am i right

“There better be a good reason I’m running around in a sewer and skipping school for this…” I grumbled, as I crinkled my nose at the smell of the chilly and disturbingly moist air.

 

“Oh believe me Purps there is…” Casey said before he stopped walking and turned around and looked at me, his eyes seemed almost...sad. 

 

I furrowed my brows at this, this wasn’t like casey at all...Unless something was seriously wrong.

 

“Casey...What’s wrong?’ I said softly but still firmly crossing my arms.

 

Casey sighed and looked away before looking back at me, 

 

“I can’t say nothing because then I would lying and I hate lying to you but i can’t tell you what’s going on myself before the Turtles or April talk to you first…” He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Casey what are you-” He interrupted me by pulling me into a hug.

 

When he pulled away he put a hand on my cheek.

 

“Just remember that no matter what happens to us or between us or whatever happens...My feelings for you won’t ever change.” I furrowed my brows in Confusion.

 

“Are you okay Casey? Did you get a concussion last night?” I said incredulously, Casey chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Naw, i just realized something last night that I should have realized a while ago.” He said casually, ruffling my hair. I jerked my head away but let him slide his hand down my neck which made me shiver with delight.

 

Instantly Casey saw my shiver and pulled his hoodie off and held out to me,

 

“Here take it. It’s gonna get colder as we go in deeper into the sewers.” I tried to argue but he wasn’t taking no for an answers so I begrudgingly took it and slid it on, surprised at how warm and comfortable it was. 

 

“So what epiphany did you have last night?” I said stepping closer to him, Casey chuckled and returned his hand to my neck.

 

“How I feel…”He said casually leaning on his hockey stick while rubbing the veins in my neck with his thumb. 

 

And despite having an IQ of 155, the puzzle pieces weren’t clicking…

 

“Come on Jones! Just be straight with me..” I grumbled  rolling my eyes when he snickered at me.

 

“Well that’s no fun..but I’ll be nice… So last night when me and the turtles were fighting the foot, one of those fuckers nearly escaped with you and I almost you…” He said looking at his hand before his eyes flicked up to mine

 

“That’s when I realized...how I feel about...you. I realized how much you meant to me.” 

 

My jaw dropped when I realized what he was trying to say...but of course my brain wanted to deny it.

 

“I’m your friend Casey of course-”

 

“You’re more than just a friend to me! A lot more!” Casey said frustrated with my denial and obliviousness. 

 

He sighed and turned around, my heart and stomach dropped, I hurried to catch up with him.

 

“Casey1 Wait! What do you mean by more than a-” 

 

Suddenly casey stopped and spun around, his chest heaving, 

 

“Forgive me Irma…”

He whispered before bending down and pressing his lips against mine for a brief second before pulling away.

 

I gasped and touched my lips and blushed as i glanced up at him, and there it was...his warm gapped tooth grin.

 

“Did that cover it? Or do you want a more in depth explanation?” He said leaning on his hockey stick, his face was also flushed but somehow he was still keeping it together.

 

“Maybe later..” I mumbled much to his delight, as he fist pumped the air and grinned from ear to ear, he grabbed me and yanked me into a bear hug. I shrieked and giggled as he pulled me off the ground and then set me back down but didn’t let me go instead spoke to me.

 

“But seriously remember that even after today I will always feel like that about you.”

 

He said sighing before releasing me and offering me his hand.

 

“So you ready for an adventure?” he said eagerly as I took his hand.

 


	6. When the truth hits you pull a disney princess and throw yourself on the nearest object and cry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irma learns the truth and the truth well she can't handle it.....

“April!” I cried when I saw her standing by a set of stairs her arms wrapped around Donnie’s neck.

 

“IRMA!” She gasped and pulled away from her very concerned looking boy friend and ran to me, wrapping me up in a hug.

 

“You made it!” She whispered into my ear burying her nose into my neck. 

 

“Of course I did...April what’s going on? Tell me right now!” I demanded as we pulled away.

 

“Let’s go to Donnie’s lab, there I’ll tell you anything you want to know…”  S he said pulling me behind her as she followed her boyfriend up a small set of stairs and into a laboratory like room. 

 

Casey followed closely behind me, giving me a look of pity as I was being dragged by my best friend through what i guessed to be the turtles home.

 

Inside the makeshift lab, waiting for us was a rather large 6 foot man sized rat and the rest of Donnie’s brothers, their  faces somber.

 

“Guys what’s going on?” I said coming to a sudden halt as I realized what I saw on the large projection screen...It was a picture of me with the words:

 

Subject 626 Status: At Large, location Unknown…

 

“The foot were after because you’re part Krang Irma..” Leo said somberly.

 

I gasped and felt sick to my stomach As Panic and confusion set in then I started backing away yanking my wrist out of April’s grip and ran into casey.

 

I tried to pushing my way past Casey, but he held me tight to his chest, cradling me.

 

“Hey, Hey calm down Purps. It’s okay-” I pushed his away and made a run for it. 

 

“Irma!Come back!” Casey cried out behind but I didn’t stop, instead I ran.

 

I ran..

 

And ran...

 

And ran....

 

Tears from flowed my eyes as Leo’s words echoed through my head.

“You’re Part Krang Irma…” I knew what Kraang were, My dad had brought home case files on them. They were aliens from another dimension 

 

Wait was my dad even my dad? Did he know? 

 

I ran until I dropped to my knees and puked, exhausted from running and from sheer terror.

 

After i finished puking, I sat back on my heels and wiped my eyes dry with Casey’s sleeve.

 

Then i cleaned off my glasses and looked around me…

 

I realized that I had no idea where i was but honestly I didn’t care...I wanted to get lost and never be found….

  
  
  
  



End file.
